Dos Palabras: Ginevra Weasley
by Oh.Annie.Bee
Summary: Todo comienza en la madriguera..con la esperada de llegada de hermione y harry.Mientras tanto comienzan los nuevos enfrentamientos de un hermano celoso al enterse que su hermana menor tiene un noviasgo con su companiero de cuarto DeaN thomas


''Mi nuevo amor… Dean''

Ubicación: La madriguera, habitación de Ginny Weasley

Hora: 8:30 a.m.

Día: desconocido

Todo iba bien… eso creía ella .Esa mañana despertó pensando simplemente _el vendrá pronto_ _puedo sentirlo_ mientras se levantaba miraba alrededor de su habitación sonriendo para si misma creyendo que hoy seria un buen día. Comenzó a explorar los cajones de su peinador buscando algo lindo para ponerse ya que como bien todos en la casa sabían hoy arribaría ''el chico que vivió'' y su fiel amiga ''Hermione'' para pasar algunos los últimos días de vacaciones en su casa antes de volver a Hogwarts.

Se aventuro a salir de su habitación con la esperanza de que sus hermanos no hicieran lo mismo que ella salir corriendo hacia el baño mientras comenzaba su recorrido por los pasillos de su casa a lo lejos pudo divisar cabezas pelirrojas las cuales si no se equivocaban era Fred y George, los cuales se veían muy contentos dando un saludo cariñoso cien por ciento weasley style al pequeño Ronnie que se encontraba en el suelo gritando como si estos le hubiesen maldecido con un crucio. Al ver como este se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo se acerco sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido para presenciar el espectáculo que tenia frente a sus ojos.

- ALÉJENSE DE MI YA ENTENDÍ QUE EL ÁTICO ERA SU HABITACIÓN, LES JURO NO MOVER NI HUSMEAR DENTRO DE LAS CAJAS, POR FAVOR SUÉLTENME… gritaba Ron en modo de suplica para que Fred dejara de golpearle.Mientras George solo decía sarcásticamente:

- ¿Era? Ja-ja-ja… ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices pequeño Ronnie?

Del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba ella mirando burlonamente la escena de aquellos tres pelirrojos, sin embargo al darse cuenta que estos no la notaban comenzó a carraspear un poco y luego de llamar la atención de sus hermanos gemelos solo dijo:

- ¿Wow Ron, así es como recibes a los gemelos? Primero le lloras a mamá que te de permiso para ir a verlos todos días al negocio, y luego cuando los tienes enfrente no haces otra cosa más que pelear… Ahí hermano si así eres con tu familia no me quiero imaginar como eres con Harry y Hermione, pero pues si ellos te quieren así, pues bien por ellos.

Lo cual solo hizo Ron aun tirado en el suelo se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate al escuchar como su hermana menor lo delataba frente a los gemelos lo cuanto que el los había extrañado desde que estos huyeron de Hogwarts, pero luego de un vergonzoso momento decidió hablar.

- ¿Que es lo que dices Ginevra?¿Acaso me viste llorar por alguno de estos dos?

- Claro que si Ronald –respondió molesta al escuchar como su hermano usaba su nombre completo para referirse a ella- y no me hagas contar todo el resto de la historia ¿por que se que al menos yo no seria la única que caería al suelo muerta de risa, verdad chicos?

En cambio George solo miraba extrañado a su gemelo ya que lo que decía la pequeña hermana favorita de ambos les parecía extraño, pero al notar el silencio que se produjo en el pasillo decidió añadir

Que bien saber que aun haya alguien en esta casa que nos reciba con los brazos abiertos, ven aquí pequeña

Y dejando dicho esto los dos gemelos fueron y dieron un cariñoso abrazo a Ginny y comenzaban a charlar de la razón de su visita.

- ¿Y que hacen aquí? Pregunto demasiado alegre

- Nada, solo decidimos sorprender a mamá y a todos ustedes, y también vinimos por unos productos para la tienda respondió Fred con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto Ron se levantaba del suelo acomodando su pijama y disponiendo alejarse de la tan conmovedora escena representada por el trío, sin antes decir:

- Ginny dijo mamá que debes estar lista pues en cualquier momento llegara Hermione y si mas no me equivoco debes compartir la habitación con ella, okay?

- ¡Claro papá! Por mi ni te preocupes y por mi habitación menos, ya que estaré lista para recibirla y mi habitación estará como siempre impecable, algo que no puedo decir de la tuya así que es mejor Ron que vayas y limpies por que a Harry no le agradara dormir en un chiquero.

Habiendo terminado de pelear con Ron recordó por que había salido tan temprano de su habitación y mirando hacia la puerta del baño dijo:

- Chicos fue muy agradable verlos por aquí espero verlos muy pronto, saben tengo cosas que contarles pero por el momento creo que tendré un día muy ocupado con la llegada de Harry y Hermione así que no los podré contar, pero convenceré a mama de ir a visitarlos cuando vayamos por la lista de útiles para el colegio esta bien?... bueno me voy a bañar ,pero uno de los pelirrojos trato de interrumpirla al decir esto

- Gin…

- Lo siento hermanito hablamos mas tarde¿esta bien?

- Gin…

- Ron es enserio no tengo tiempo para tus tontadas

- GINEVRA! Dijo este furioso al oír como su hermana cada vez que le trataba de decir algo lo interrumpía…

- ¿QUE?

- Yo me voy a bañar primero así que deja de acerté la que no me escuchas y aléjate del picaporte de la puerta

- Enserio Ron no me había dado cuenta de eso, pero sabes lo siento tu puedes aguantar un rato sin bañarte en cambio yo me muero si no me baño todos los días.

- Pero Ginny espera…

- Gracias por comprender hermanito eres lo máximo, adiós chicos

Y diciendo eso tomo el picaporte de la puerta, la abrió y pudo divisar a Ron corriendo hacia ella tratando de evitar que entrara al baño así que reacciono rápido y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Luego de media hora del baño salía una Ginny Weasley muy diferente, se entraba con un cabello rojo fuego largo, lacio y brillante, un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla deslavado (jeans), una blusa con líneas horizontales de color rojo con blanco y unas zapatillas con muy poco tacón de color rojo y algunos accesorios muggles que su ''hermano'' le había enviado desde durante un viaje al extranjero. Por un momento pensó _''ahora que lo pienso vivir como muggle no estaría nada mal, si que tienen buen sentido de moda''. _

Camino tranquilamente hacia la habitación de Ron toco la puerta varias veces y hasta oír que una voz le cedía el paso, abrió la puerta y se decidió sentarse en la orilla de la cama en la cual estaba recostado un Ron soñoliento que miraba distraídamente el techo de color madera.

- Ron se que tal vez estas enojado por no haberte echo caso pero espero que me disculpes… sabes que tenia motivos para hacer eso, mi mamá me pidió que le ayudara durante todo el día a limpiar la casa para que este presentable cuando harry y herms lleguen… perdóname Ronnie no lo vuelvo hacer

Mientras tanto Ron solo miraba hacia el techo tratando de conciliar el sueño, hasta que se decidió a mirar a su pequeña hermana que pedía disculpas por una tontería, pero por un momento fingió hacerse el sentido y la miro como si le odiara por lo ocurrido hace una hora y dijo:

- Ginny, Ahi Ginny¿crees que te voy a perdonar? mientras que le enviaba una mirada sarcástica estilo Draco Malfoy.

- Oh ¿eso es un no? Mientras fingía sentirse demasiado afligida y comenzaba a sollozar

- ¡Como crees niña! claro que te perdono solo que no lo hagas de nuevo Fred y George lo hacían todo el tiempo y la verdad es algo de muy mal gusto, espero no vuelva a pasar ¿okay?

- Claro no hay problema, bueno Ron solo venia a decirte que ya esta libre el baño y si necesitas algo estaré con mi madre en la cocina

- Gracias Ginny y ahora que lo mencionas ¿no podrías prepararme unos huevos revueltos con tocino y tostadas por favor?

Mientras la chica se levantaba de la cama miraba a su hermano divertida, y pensaba "_perfecto simplemente perfecto, sirve que con estos favores me apoya en mi relación con Dean"…_luego de volver a la realidad solo le dijo:

- Veré que puedo hacer…

- Bueno bajare en media hora

- Perfecto, -mientras tanto sonreía de manera maliciosa al estar aun pensando que hoy simplemente se echaría a Ronnie a la bolsa-

- Por cierto hermanita que linda te ves hoy…

Al oír eso le dedico una grande sonrisa a su hermano, y así salio de la habitación.

* * *

Después de 45 minutos Ron bajo saludo a su madre y se sentó en su lugar esperando que su hermana le sirviera su desayuno. 

- Aquí tienes Ron dijo Ginny con una boba sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Gracias, esto se ve delicioso – de repente miro extrañado a su hermana y le pregunto ¿segura que lo hiciste tu?

- Ach Ron claro que si, pero si no lo quieres… me lo como yo

- Nooo,claro que lo quiero

- Entonces comételo

Entonces la Sra. Weasley pequeña, rechoncha, con el cabello tan rojo como el de sus hijos se acerco a la mesa con una taza de café en la mano y se detuvo a mirar la tan bella escena que sus ojos presenciaban. Por un momento quiso preguntar que era lo que sucedía, pero decidió solo mirar a sus hijos entablar una conversación civilizada. Luego de unos minutos miro a su hija y le dijo:

- Que linda te ves hoy hija… ¿alguna ocasión especial?

- ¿Mamá como cree? Solo decidí arreglarme un poco ya que tengo pensado que cuando lleguen Hermione y Harry tal vez podamos ir a dar un paseo los cuatro por el pueblo, claro si tu y papá nos dejan.

Mientras tanto Ron solo comía tranquilamente cuando su madre le pasaba un tazón con avena a Ginny y le respondía despreocupadamente

- Cielo…no creo que ese paseo sea posible de realizar, por lo menos no hoy ya que el Profesor Dumbledore mando hace unas horas un pergamino en donde decía que Harry arribaría dos o tres días después de lo acordado.

- ¿QUE? Dijo Ron casi histérico al saber que tendría que esperar a Harry tres días más.

- Así es hijo, aparte recuerden que el ministerio de magia se encuentra protegiendo a Harry desde que el regreso del SEÑOR TENEBROSO y Dumbledore dijo que tenia algunas cosas que hacer en las cuales Harry debía de acompañarle, lo siento cielo-diciendo esto la Sra. Weasley se acercaba a su hijo y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos pelirrojos en señal de consuelo-

- Oh bueno… ¿entonces solo vendrá Hermione verdad? Dijo Ginny un tanto emocionada

- Claro que si hija pero aun así no creo que tu padre acepte que ella te acompañe al pueblo a verte con Dean.

- ¡¿DEAN¿Cuál Dean¿acaso es el Dean que pienso? decía un Ron que intentaba no ahogarse con el jugo de naranja estando un poco ofuscado al darse cuenta que incluso su padre y madre sabían de la existencia del nuevo enamorado de su hermana

- N0 R0n es un0 que c0noci en Londres muggle, claro… que… si… ¡Dean Thomas! -era l0 único que decía Ginny en un tono un tanto burlón y sarcástico hablando como si le explicara a un niño de seis años por que el cielo era azul- ¿por que Ron acaso hay algún problema?

- Claro que si hay problema… ¡ES MI AMIGO!

- PERO ME GUSTA

- ¡TIENE MI EDAD!!

- ¿Y que?

- Pues que seria muy incomodo verte por los corredores, la sala común, el comedor, los salones e incluso los terrenos de Hogwarts tomada de la mano de mi amigo

- Pues comienza a acostumbrarte porque da la casualidad que todas las vacaciones he estado en contacto con el por medio de lechuzas y adivina una cosa… ¡¡me pidió ser su novia!!

- mientras tanto la pelirroja que se encontraba reclamando a su hermano se levantaba histérica de la mesa tomando el tazón vació de avena y llevándolo al fregadero, al igual Ron se ponía de pie totalmente enojado al ver como su hermana tenia los suficientes pantalones para enfrentarle de esa manera, cuando oyó lo que Dean le había pedido a Ginny alzó la voz una vez mas y le dijo:

- ¿Y TU LE DIJISTE QUE NO, VERDAD GINEVRA?

- ¡¡ERROR HERMANITO LE DIJE QUE SI!! Y así decidió salir de la cocina, dejando atónita a su madre la cual miraba desconcertada a su pequeño Ronnie que estaba tan rojo como un tomate y miraba como su hermana salía desesperadamente de la cocina con destino al jardín trasero de la casa.

- ¡AUN NO TERMINO DE HABLAR CONTIGO! GINNY, GINNY

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta se podía escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente, tratando de verificar que alguien estuviera en la casa, la Sra. Weasley mientras tanto continuaba recogiendo los platos del desayuno y reprendía a Ron por la conducta tan desaprobatoria que había mostrado con su hermanita menor

- ¡Hijo no deberías tratarla asi! Yo se que para ti seguirá siendo la niña que te fue a despedir hace seis años a la estación, pero debes de entender que tu hermana esta creciendo y que esta en una edad en la cual adora ser el centro de atención aparte hijo no puedes pasar todos tus cursos restantes en Hogwarts hechizando a cada chico que se le acerque o le salude...-tan entretenida estaba con su sermón que no se dio cuenta que estaban tocando la puerta desde hacia varios minutos-¿Ron, cielo acaso están tocando la puerta?

- Si mama… pero su madre lo interrumpió diciendo entonces que esperas abre puede ser que sea Harry o Hermione

Al escuchar los nombres de sus amigos decidió salir corriendo hacia la entrada principal y recibir a quien sea que se encontrase del otro lado de la puerta… ¡¡HERMIONE!! –grito demasiado emocionado y se abalanzo sobre ella haciendo que crookshanks que se encontraba en sus brazos saliera disparado hacia algún lugar de la casa-

- ¡Ron que gusto verte!, por un momento creí que no había nadie, pero después oí algunos gritos y pensé que no me querían abrir -cuando termino de decir eso se vio levemente sonrojada al verificar que los brazos de Ron no la soltaban-pero este se dio cuenta de lo mismo que ella veía y la soltó rápidamente al oí la voz de su madre acercándose hacia ellos.

- Hermione, querida que bien que llegaste, los chicos estaban ansiosos de verte, al menos se que estando tu aquí mantendrás a mis hijos distraídos y aras lo posible para que Ronnie le pida disculpas a mi pequeña Ginn –en cuanto decía esto la Sra. Weasley pellizcaba una de las mejillas de Ron el cual no se pudo sentir mas avergonzado, mientras tanto Hermione solo oía entretenidamente lo que la Sra. Weasley decía y volteaba a los alrededores buscando a Ginny y a Harry.

- ¿Disculpa a dicho?-luego de unos momentos de meditar surgió a su mente que Ron se había enterado sobre la relación e su hermana con Dean- Ron¿no me digas que peleaste con Ginny por ocultarte que sale con Dean Thomas?

- ¿QUE¿TU TAMBIÉN LO SABES?

- hemmm si¿entonces si fue por eso¡ahí Ron no seas ridículo!

Al oír esas palabras de sus labios agacho la mirada y simulo que no la había oído aun que en el fondo viniendo de ella esas palabras eran como un gran balde de agua fría, tomo de la mano a su amiga y con ella se dirigió al patio trasero a seguir las ordenes de su madre y disculparse con su hermana pequeña.

Mientras tanto en el jardín se encontraba una pelirroja sentada en una hamaca tranquilamente escribiendo un pergamino en el cual claramente se podía leer:

_Querido Dean: _

_El inmaduro de mi hermano se entero de lo nuestro y como era de esperarse se puso como loco, pero a decir verdad eso no me importa porque quiera o no tú y yo seremos novios. Lamentablemente con lo que paso hoy será imposible que nos podamos ver en Ottery St. Catchpole pues estoy segura que Ronnie le meterá mil cosas en la cabeza a mi papa para que no me deje verte (ahí como lo odio), aun así recuerda que te adoro y que no dejare de mandarte lechuzas aun que creo que pig ya se canso… (Jejeje pobres lechuzas) bueno me despido por el momento recuerda que te quiero mucho. _

_Ginny _

Cuando termino de leer lo que había escrito tomo a la pequeña lechuza marrón de Ron y amarro el pergamino a su pata y le dijo que se lo mandara a Dean Thomas. Justo en el preciso momento en el que el ave emprendió el vuelo un avergonzado pelirrojo acompañado de una castaña con cabellos rebeldes se acercaban sigilosamente hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba mirando como Pigwidgeon se perdía entre las nubes.

- Ginny yo…-ante de terminar la oración fue interrumpido por su hermana la cual lo miraba con recelo, ignorando a la acompañante de Ron-

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? Dijo la chica molesta vienes de nuevo a molestar por si es así déjame decirte que ¡ya tuve suficiente de ti!

- No ,no yo sol… solo venia a...a pe…dirte una disculpa por… por

- ¡Habla ya Ron pídele perdón! Decía la castaña desesperada de ver como Ron comenzaba a tartamudear.

Luego de que Hermione dijo eso la pelirroja la miro saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba y solo dijo emocionada ahora mirando a su amiga e ignorando al pobre pelirrojo arrepentido

- ¡HERMIONE¿Cómo estas¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Ginny, hola ¿muy bien y tu? Bueno eso no debo preguntarlo por que a decir verdad con la introducción que me dio tu madre hace unos minutos me imagino que estas molesta con este ridículo sobre protector que tienes como hermano

- ¡¡Por fin alguien que me entiende!! Ojala hubieras llegado mas temprano y así me hubieras ayudado en mi gran batalla con Ronnie.

- ¡¡ESTOY AQUÍ¿lo sabían? -Dijo ron mientras miraba como las dos chicas se confabulaban y decían cosas sobre el- Solo dejen que llegue Harry y así estaremos parejos.

- ¡¡Oh es cierto!! Con todo este rollo del hermano celoso me olvide preguntarte por Harry. ¿Cuándo llegara?

- No lo sabemos, mi madre dijo que Dumbledore lo necesita para no se que tanto y puede que tarde tres días mas.

- Bueno¿no las arreglaremos sin el Verdad Hermione? Dijo Ginny sin darle importancia a lo que su hermano comentaba sobre Harry e así se levanto de la hamaca miro a Ron y dijo- Te perdono hermanito pero solo por que se que sino lo hago correrás y le dirás a mamá¿pero por favor Ron olvidemos lo que paso okay?

- Si, pero sabrás que ese tema lo volveremos a tocar volviendo a Hogwarts y espero que te acostumbres a que te siga mas normal, y aunque Dean sea mi amigo no esperes que sea tratado mejor que Michael. Bueno volvamos a casa

Cuando ambos hermanos terminaron de su conversación todos sonrieron y Ginny solo abrazo a Ron y a Hermione y así volvieron a la casa para ayudar a la Sra. Weasley en algunas cosas y poner cómoda a Hermione en la habitación de Ginny.

* * *

Luego de todo eso, parecía que los días pasaron muy rápido y en esa semana la madriguera la madriguera estuvo completamente llena ya que constantemente los gemelos solo visitaban a su madre a la hora del desayuno, pues ellos al igual que la Sra. Weasley y Ginny no soportaban la presencia de su nueva cuñada la francesista a la cual le tenían un bellísimo nombre escogido por la mas pequeña del clan ese nombre era ''la flema''. También por una no tan extraña razón para la familia hacia varias noches en que la Sra. Weasley invitaba a cenar Nymphadora Tonks pues ella creía que así Bill el mayor de sus hijos terminaría con Fleur y comenzaría una relación con ella. Esa misma noche mientras los chicos dormían, Molly y Tonks se encontraban en la cocina charlando y tomando té. 

- Enserio Nymph estoy segura que tu y mi Bill harían una bellísima pareja te lo aseguro yo que soy su madre

- Oh Molly, por favor deja de insistir con eso. Tu hijo esta como loco con esa veela y a decir verdad yo no… -antes de terminar la oración la voz de la Sra. Weasley la interrumpió ya que escucho algunos ruidos provenientes del jardín trasero

- Alto querida ¿escuchaste eso? Proviene del jardín.

- Hemm no, no escuche nada

- Bueno pues yo si, de seguro debe ser mi Arthur que olvido sus llaves de nuevo. -Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de abrirla con una voz nerviosa pregunto- ¿Quien esta ahí?... ¡expóngase!

- Soy Dumbledore traigo a Harry. Fue lo que contesto una voz cansada del otro lado de la puerta.

Luego abrió la puerta y efectivamente del otro lado se encontraba uno de los mejores magos de la historia acompañado del niño que vivió.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui llege espero no se les haga muy tedioso leerlo y al igual no sean duros conmigo entiendanme soy primeriza en esto... ojala les guste y dejen los reviews okas? . 

att0

miniitha... eriiqa


End file.
